Remington 700
}} The Remington 700 is an American Sniper Rifle. The Remington 700 is unlocked at Rank 12 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History Development of the Remington Model 700 began in 1962; after its release, it quickly became one of the most popular rifles in both hunting and military/law enforcement services. It was originally designed to be mass-produced. There are many different variants of the Remington 700 used for different purposes, being designed for civilian, police, or military service. The most well-known Remington 700 model that served in the US military and law enforcement is the Remington 40x. It is the base model for the M24-SWS series, the USMC (United States Marine Corps) custom sniper rifle, and the M40 series.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Remington_Model_700Wikipedia - Remingon Model 700 In-Game General Information The Remington 700 is a bolt-action sniper rifle unlocked upon reaching rank 12. It deals less damage than the starter Intervention rifle and wields less full power range, but it does not change the fact the both guns need the same hit-to-kill, so it's not a real disadvantage over the Intervention. Its magazine capacity is average for a magazine fed rifle (6+1). However, compared to the Intervention, it has a faster reload time, which can compensate for the lower capacity, and it has a good rate of fire, so missed shots are not as harshly punished. It also has a fast ADS (Aim down sights) time and very good mobility, allowing users to quickly relocate after firing a shot. However, the Remington 700 has less steady time than the Intervention, so getting precise shots quickly can be difficult. Due to the above qualities, the Remington is better suited for an offensive play style. Like every other sniper rifle, the R700 can kill a player in one shot, should the player aim and shoot the head or torso of an enemy. Lower magnification optics like the VCOG or ACOG are recommended to improve capability in closer ranges. This weapon is for people who want lots of power while not getting punished as harshly and getting into the fight, dropping enemies quicker, instead of staying back, getting picks patiently. Although the Remington doesn't hit as hard as the first Recon Class rifle players get, the Intervention, it is a great sniper rifle overall and takes the same amount of shots to kill a full health enemy. A high RoF (Rate of Fire), and fast ADS time, along with generally good stats can rival the Intervention and in some cases, the semi-automatic Dragunov SVU/SCAR-SSR if the user is accurate with their shots. Many players assume that the R700's .308 Winchester rounds have worse ballistics than the BFG-50 or the Intervention. However, this is false as the R700 has the same projectile trajectory ballistics as the other bolt-action rifles. Watch the reference for more information.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQ06880kw8g YouTube - R700 Long range gameplay Usage & Tactics Coming Soon Conclusion The Remington 700 is a great all-around sniper rifle with a fast RoF. It works really well for quickscoping and it isn’t very punishing for missing someone due to the great firerate. Pros & Cons Pros: * The same hit-to-kill as Intervention as its damage is not significantly lower. * Fast tactical reload. * Faster than usual ADS time for a Sniper. Cons: * Long empty reload time, however, it's still faster compared to the Intervention. * Relatively short steady time of 4 seconds. Trivia * The Remington 700 model in-game is that of the Model 700 Magpul. ** Although the gun in-game has a 6-round magazine, the Magpul model in real life only has a 5-round magazine.https://www.remington.com/rifles/bolt-action/model-700/model-700-magul https://www.remington.com/rifles/bolt-action/model-700/model-700-magul https://www.remington.com/rifles/bolt-action/model-700/model-700-magul * Surprisingly, the R700's cartridge has the same ballistics as the Intervention and the BFG-50.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQ06880kw8g YouTube - R700 Long range gameplay * It used to be the fastest-firing and reloading bolt action sniper rifle in the game until the addition of the Mosin Nagant. * The old gun sound of the Remington 700 is the same as the Dragunov, M21, and M14's gun sound from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. ** Its scope reticle is also the same as the scope reticles in CoD 4 and MW2. * The gun used to have a RoF of 45 RPM early in its life before being lowered permanently to 40. * The Remington 700 is a sniper rifle that could be built to chamber many rounds. * The Remington 700's stock is the same as the Remington 870's. However, in real life most models have very different stocks. * It is possible to spot and fire at the same, making the spotting animation stuck in place until the bolt is pulled. (See GIF in gallery) * The Remington 700 got a new reload animation in the 1.0.3 update of the game. * The Remington 700 is commonly used by law enforcement. * The Remington 700 is commonly shortened to R700. 'References' Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Recon Class